Doctor Who The Teenage Doctor Series 1
by Dradam
Summary: The doctor meets a teenage boy named Gunner and then a teenage girl named Abby and the three soon travel the universe together as a gang of friends, but one friend is lost between two sides. Will his grief overcome him? Or can he move on from his mother?
1. Episode 1 - The Widow's Son - Part 1

**The** **Alleyway**

Gunner runs through the streets of Doncaster as he tries to get away from the sound of police car sirens behind him. He whines as he runs and pants. As he struggles to continue running, he starts to slow down. Fortunately, he knows how he can get away. He runs down the street he is running down amd turns into the alleyway that leads from this street, all the way down to his street. He runs until he is halfway down the alleyway where he stops and leans on the wall, letting himself drop to the floor. He quiets his breathing for a moment to listen to the distant sound of police car sirens which are starting to fade away. Gunner relaxes for a moment, but as he relaxes, he can't help but as he does, he starts to cry and grunt to himself.

As he hears feels a vibration pulsing in his pocket. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his mobile phone. As it rings once more, Gunner looks at the name showing up on the screen. Frustrated but unsurprised to know that it is his mum calling, Gunner growls quietly to himself, before picking up on the call and putting the phone on loud speaker.

"Yes?" Gunner grumbles into the mobile.

_"Gunner, you know why I'm phoning you, don't you?"_ Gunner holds back a grunt, instead, he just lets the frustration inflate his head. "Yes," he forcefully growls through his teeth.

_"And I know you're in that alleyway, so that's TWO rules broken."_"It was the quockest rout I could take, mum," Gunner argues, "I had police on my trail for no reason again."

_"Which is why you're meant to tell me when you go out."_"Wait, you know?" Gunner asks, "have you reported me to them, so you can keep me prisoner?"

_"You change your attitude, Gunner, right now. That is not how you speak to your mother. Understand?"_Gunner breathes in through his teeth. "Yes," he forcefully grunts.

_"Good, because I am in charge, not you. Understand?"_"Yes," Gunner says, forcing himself not to scream in anger.

_"Good. Stay right where you are, I'm coming to get you."_"Okay," Gunner grunts. With that, his mother hangs up on him and he is relieved to let his anger out. "WHY DOES SHE KEEP DOING THIS TO ME?!" he acreams, before throwing his phone at the brick wall in front of him, He stands there and breathes theough his teeth, staring down at the broken phone, picturing it as his mother for a moment. He thennreaches into his pocket then grabs and pulls out a pistol. He cocks it and aims it at his phone. He pictures it as his mum again, before shooting it, leaving a small hole that smoke comes out of, He continues shooting the phone, getting faster at each gunshot, grunting as he does so. He screams at the last shot, then throws his gun down at his destroued phone. "That phone was just target practise," he mumbles to himself, "one day, I'll have the guts to actually do it, then she'll have a reason for setting the police onto me."

Gunner picks up his gun and puts it in his pocket. He then just stands there as a strange sound begins to fill the air. He feels the wind pick up and swirl around him and he feels the wind blowing downwards, like as if it is trying to send him falling to the concreat ground. He aimlessly looks around to trace the sound which seems to be all around him. He then notices the outlines of something appearing around him. He instantly jumps out of the tall box appearing around him theough the transparant wall in front of him. When he finds that he is not in the centre of a downwards tornado, he turns and looks behind him as a tall blue box appears where he was standing as the trumpeting sound cues it's materialisation.

When the blue box is completely solid, Gunner notices the signs above the windows at each side. Police public call box. This makes Gunner panic. He backs away from the box until his back is abainst the wall behind him.

He flinches as the front doors open, but when he looks inside the box, all he sees is the inside windows at the back of the box and no police officer, he calms himself down, but he doesn't go near the box in case it's some kind of booby trap.

He flinches again as a light cuts between the two windows, all the way to the bottom. As the two halves of the wall part from each other, making a shivery buzzing sound it appears that a door at the back of the box is opening, a door that isn't a back door, an impossible door that shouldn't be there, because at the other side is not the brick wall behind the box. Instead, it is a corridor where the floor, wall and roof appear to be made of rock and are covered in blue crystals. Covering the blue light at the end of the small corridor, is the silhouette of a person, slouching. Gunner can tell from the way the person is moving that he is in pain. Suddenly, the person spreads his arms out and looks uowards and a bright golden light shines brightly through them, making Gunner squint his eyes.

Gunner looks as best as he can at the centre of the golden light at the end of the corridor in the police box. To him, it almost looks as though the person is on fire. Finally, the person stops glowing and lowers his arms and head. Gunner then realises that the person is now looking at him. He finds himself unable to move as the figure approches him.

"Sorry to turn your normal human life wierd with what you just saw," the figure says as he steps out of the police box and into the sunlight where the blue light can no longer cover him. The impossible doors at the back of the police box close behind the teenage boy in front of Gunner, instantly followed by the front doors with the notice under the left side window.

"Like it can't get any worse," Gunner thoughtlessly says as he stares at the boy in front of him.

"Why?" the boy asks, making Gunner snap out of his thoughts.

"Who are ypu, anyway?" he asks the boy.

"I'm the doctor," the boy says, "and you?"

"Gunner."

"Gunner?" the doctor says, "that's a very violent name."

"I know that," Gunner says, "you would not believe the harrassment I get in public places."

"Have there been any gravity problems in this area lately?" the doctor asks.

"A few, yeah," Gunnee says, "natural disaster I suppose."

"You're wrong, it's unnatural," the doctor says, "artificial in origin."

"How do you know?" Gunner asks, "no scientist has gotten to researching it."

"Because I know all natural facts about the earth," the doctor says. "Where on earth am I?"

"Doncaster, England, Britain," Gunner says.

"And the year?" the doctor asks.

"2019," Gunner says.

"The 2010s," the doctor says, "not my favorite era, Brexit ruined it for me."

"How did you get here in that police box?" Gunner asks, "and what is it, a sort of transport pod?"

"No, she's the TARDIS," the doctor says, "one of many of the most powerful time and space machines in the whole universe. She latched onto a gravitational disturbance, the one I asked about. I tried to fly away and that made the gravity disturbance slurp all of her energy out. The poor old girl is starved. I was dying at that moment, long story, but I was too weak to stand, so I pulled the emergency materialisation lever and materialised here. It was a rough materialisation, but smooth compaired to what would've happened if it physixally crash landed. So then, when everything was safe, I had the moment to regenerate, before meeting you."

"That can't be natural," Gunner says.

"According to human nature," the doctor says, "I didn't mention that I'm not human, did I."

"For a moment there, I thought you were some time traveller from the future who's come back to show us human development," Gunner says.

"I am a time traveller, but not from Earth, which means I'm also a space traveller," the doctor says, "but I have been to the future of Earth and just for the record, humanity don't evolve to regenerare in the future."

Gunner just stands there and stares at the doctor, struggling to cope with taking all this new stuff in.

Suddenly, the pair are distracted by the sound of footsteps approching them, coming in from all directions. The doctor and Gunner look around to see a gang of five teenage gangsters with extreme hairstyles and clothing. Two boys cover the left exit that leads deeper into the alleyway and three boys cover the right exit that leads back up the alleyway, the way Gunner came. The leader in the middle of the right side blockade steps forward to confront the pair.

"Leave now," he says.

"Bit difficult," the doctor says, "you're all in us way."

"You will not be harmed if you obey our demmand," the leading gangster says, "but if you remain, we will kill you."

"Stop," comes a sharp female voice from behind Gunner and the doctor who turn to look to see a middoe aged woman cutting in between the two gangsters, then between Gunner and the doctor to confront the leading gangster. "Do not harm them. Retreat. Obey."

"We obey," the leading gangstersays and with that, the two gangsters approch the three gangsters in front of the doctor, Gunner and the woman and retreat into the darkness with them.

"They seem obedient to you," the doctor says to the woman who turns to look at him.

"All teenagers obey my orders," the woman says, "which is why I order you to stay away from my son."

"Why me?" the doctor asks, "do I look like a teenager to you?"

"Yes," the woman says, making the doctor stop and think.

"I've got news for you, I'm a million years old even though I may look young... Oh," he exclaims, "I regenerated." He turns to look at Gunner. "Gunner, describe my appearance."

"How can you not know?" Gunner asks, "you were the one who regenerated."

"I'm not in control of my appearance," the doctor says, "the results of time lord regeneration are unpredictable."

"Okay then," Gunner says, "you've got a round face, a fat nose, wide eyebrows, big eyes, a small mouth and a big Adam's apple."

"What colour hair do I have?" the doctor asks.

"Dark brown with blonde hilights," Gunner says.

"And the style?" the doctor asks.

"It's longish and swished back," Gunner says.

"And what height am I?" the doctor asks.

"Over six foot tall," Gunner says, "while we're on the subject, I think that vest and those trousers are too big for you."

"Because he's obviously a homeless druggie, Gunner," Gunner's mum says, taking hold of Gunner's arm, "I won't tell you again, come with me home."

"That's a bit cruel," the doctor says, "surely young Gunner here gets until nightfall."

"You have no right to question my rules," the woman snarls at the doctor, "you do not understand our life." The woman then notices the TARDIS, then looks into the doctor's eyes, before leading Gunner up the alleyway and away from the doctor.

"Typical mother to a teenager," the doctor mumbles to himself, shaking his head. He then turns and steps through the automatically opened front doors of the TARDIS and steps inside the box, letting the front doors close automatically behind him, without realising that the leading gangster is hiding behind a bin, staring at the TARDIS.

Inside the box, the impossible doors at the back of the police box open in front of the doctor who steps through it and walks through the small corridor until he enters the huge console room as the back doors close behind him. He looks down at the control panel then up at the time rotor rising all the way to the high ceiling. That bright blue light that whould reflect on the crystals on the walls around the room is so dull the entire room beyond the console is dark with only the dull light of the corridors through the windows around the room converging on the console.

"I don't know what to do," the doctor says to the TARDIS, stroking the stonerailings around the console as he circles the console. "Almost all your power is gone." The doctor pulls out a draw frommunder the console and grabs a remote control to try and switch on the huge television hung up on the wall above the passage leading back into the small corridor leading to the doors. "Nothing is working in here," he says, throwing the remote back in the draw which closes automatically. He then pulls the take off lever back then fourth. "There's not enough power to achieve a full flight to cardiff to refuel." The doctor then gets an idea. "So I will have to get some." The doctor rushes back round to the front of the console to pull a cable out of the feeding tube under the time rotor and pulls it away from the console as it extends under the console panel. He pulls it to the doors which automatically open in front of him to reveal the interior of the police box that the doctor steps into as the front doors leading outside open.

**Gunner's** **Home**

Gunner sits in the living room of his house, watching television, when he notices a blue flashing light blaring through the curtains covering the window. He sits still for a moment, deciding not to jump to conclusions, but that changes when the front door knocks.

Gunner hesitates to answer the door. Instead, he just sits there. The front door knocks again and Gunner finally snaps.

"I've not done anything!" he shouts at the door.

**"Open the door please,"** the policeman at the other side of the door gently says.

"I am not going to let you arrest me when I've not dome anything!" Gunner shouts.

**"Gunner, you don't understand, the police don't think you've done anything wrong, we need to ask you some questions about your mother."**

Gunner thinks about this.

**"Please open the door. I can't leave until you answer our questions."**

Gunner takes his gun out of his pocket and throws it under the sofa, making sure that it slides all the way to the back. The front door knocks one more as Gunner stands up to open the front door to see a male officer and a young man in his 20s standing at the other side.

"Come in," Gunner says. Instantly, the police officer enters the house. Gunner shuts the front door and re-enters the living room and sits down at his sofa as the police officer sits on the chair next to it and the man sits next to Gunner.

"What is it you want to know?" Gunner asks.

"You see, the police are convinced that you are the victim of child abuse," the man says. "I am a psychologist and I'd like to know from you, do you feel like you are treated badly by your mother?"

"Nope," Gunner says, almost mumbling. The man and the officer glance at each other, befor looking back at Gunner.

"If she is, you don't have to feel as though you are being forced to tell us what she wants you to tell us," the man says.

"Okay," Gunner says, "she is."

The man writes this down.

"She's a single mother according to the station," the officer tells the man.

"Do you have a dad?" the man asks Gunner.

"He died," Gunner says, "quite recently."

"And since then," the man says, "does it feel as though your mum has taken control."

"Yep," Gunner says. "If I'm honest, I don't think me dad's death has effected her at all. She didn't seem upset when he died."

The man writes this down.

"Do you know how he died?" the man asks.

"No," Gunner says.

"The station presented us with your father's autopsy," the police officer says, "it said there was no tissue damage or physical damage to him, but there was evidence of electricity inside his body."

"Where is your mother now?" the man asks Gunner.

"She's downstairs in the basement," Gunner says, "doing work for the government I think."

Suddenly, Gunner's mother emerges from behind the living room door, raises her arm, shows off the palm of her hand and a blue energy blast darts out of a beam distributor that rips through her hand. The energy blast hits the psychologist who is instsntly knocked out by the blast. The police officer stands up and turns to see what happened. He makes a move to restrain Gunner's mum, but she turns and aims the beam distributor at him and shoots him with another energy blast which kills him.

"Mum," Gunner screams, "what are you doing?"

"They would've sent information to the authorities," Gunner's mum says, "and as for you,"

"What?" Gunner asks, "what are you going to do to me when you dpnever have the guts to punish me, apart for keeping me here."

"That is not punishment," Gunner's mum says, "that is preservation."

"What for?" Gunner asks.

"You will find out," Gunner's mum says. "Now move. That psychologist behind you, I need him."

"You're not," Gunner exclaims.

"Don't be so stupid, Gunner," Gunner's mum says, "I need his brain."

"What are you doing down there, anyway?" Gunner asks, "building a Frankinstein monster?"

Suddenly, the lights dint and flicker.

"A power cut " Gunner's mum sighs, "that's the last thing I need. The machinery cannot be shut down. Gunner, take the psychologist down stairs. Go no further than the door, then the police officer, I could make use of his strength as well."

With that, Gunner's mum turns and exits the house through the front door.

Gunner's mum walks out of the front yard of the house and then around the corner to enter the alleyway where a cable has been plugged into the power box of her house. There is also a note. _**Hi, needed to borrow some power. Sorry for any inconvenience. The doctor**._

**The Basement**

At the bottom of the stairs leading down to the basement, Gunner lays the police officer down next to the psychologist. He then finds himself looking at the door his mother told him not to go through. He sighs to himself, glances up the stairs, then opens the door to see a basement room at the other side with a giant computer in it. Gunner enters the room and looks at the computer. On the screen, is a visual of the alleyway, where the TARDIS is and where a cable seems to be reaching out through the doors to expand up the alleyway.

"That's how she always knows when I'm in the alleyway," Gunner says. He then looms around the room and his eyes lock onto a tall bronze shell with gold balls at the bottom, two wires attached to the mid section and a dome at the top with a signal dish at the front. "What is that thing?"

Gunner's mum is filled with rage and anger as her eyes lock onto the doctor's name on the note. "I knew it," she says, before turning and making her way towards the gate leading into her front yard.

**The TARDIS**

In the TARDIS, The doctor watches the cable feeding power to the engine under the console, but everthing is activating too fast. The console lights have activated and the blue light of the time rotor has brightened up so that the blue crystals on the wall around the room reflect it's light.

"Don't rush," the doctor says to the TARDIS, then suddenly, the cable is forced to detach from under the control panel as sparks of energy and heat burst out. The doctor notices this and quickly pushes the cable back into the slot with all of his strength, making it click as it jams. The doctor looks around at the activating TARDIS and thinks to himself. "How can a small amount of primative power from one townhouse be enough to feed you, old girl?" The doctor runs round to the other side of the console, pulls out the drawer under the control panel, takes out the television remote control and uses it to switch on the television on the wall. It switches on to reveal a menu of options including television which would lead to a menu of optional television services from all around the universe. There are other options such as Internet options, CCTV options including CCTV of the TARDIS and other CCTV feeds from around the universe, but the doctor selects TARDIS systems which reveals a menu of options including power levels, a list of the TARDIS's landing history and desktop settings. The doctor selects power levels which shows that the power is at 80% and rising. The doctor tries to pull the cable out of the slot under the control panel, only to find out that he has jammed it. "Come on!" he grunts as he continues trying to yank it out with no success. "You'll overheat!" he says to the TARDIS.

Gunner hears the door upstairs opening and as he hears footsteps coming his way, he panics and rabidly looks around for somewhere to hide. The only thing he can hide behind is the tall shell in the middle of the room, so he does.

Gunener's mum enters the room and approches the shell.

"Controller," she says to it, "I have to activate the sleepers."

**"Explain,**" the shell speaks with an electronic voice.

"It is the doctor," Gunner's mum says, "he crossed out path. He is here."

**"The doctor!" **the shell raves multiple times, shaking as it does so, **"we cannot be denied of our salvation! You should not have delayed the plan!"**"It is the only way," Gunner's mum says.

**"The human race will die either way," **the shell says.

"At least it can be a mercy killing," Gunner's mum says.

**"You should have no concept of mercy,**the shell says, **"Your collatoral damage should have been deactivated when you awoke!"**

"At least I can deactivate it by killing them first and sticking to my nature," Gunner's mum says, "Gunner's accidental arrival became useful to the new plan, but my security in the alleyway will be useful too. I shall activate them and the doctor will be disposed of and no longer will he be a threat to us. First, I shall reverse what he is doing to drain our energy and take back our power from the TARDIS."

**The TARDIS**

The TARDIS power reaches 99%, then from there, it stops rising, then as the doctor notices as it decreases to 98%, he realises that someone has noticed what he was doing and is trying to get it's power back.

The doctor turns and runs out of the TARDIS to follow the cable, only to find himself surrounded by the gangsters from before.

"Hello again," the doctor says to the leading gangster to his left, "sorry I'm still here, I'll be gone in a moment if I can..."

"The option to leave has expired," the leading gangster says.

With that, all the gangsters start to stretch their necks, letting their bones crack. The doctor squints his eyes at this, then goes into a state of panic as a blue light breaks through the skin of the foreheads of each gangsters.

"You will be exterminated," the leading gangster says.

"Oh no," the doctor says, looking around as each gangster raise their right arms and show off the palm of their hands.

Gunner's mum watches on screen as the doctor stands defencelessly in the middle of the crossfire. She laughs to herself.

"The doctor will die," she says, "at last."

**"The doctor will be exterminated!** the shell raves, **"The daleks will never be defeated again!!!"**

"No," Gunner whispers to himself, watching the doctor on screen. "Doctor!"

**The Alleyway**

The doctor watches as gunsticks rip through the skin of the palm of each gangsters' right hand.

"Daleks!" he exclaims.

"Exterminate!!!" The leading gangster shouts.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Episode 1 - The Widow's Son - Part 2

**The Basement**

**"Wait," **the shell snaps at Gunner's mum.

**The Alleyway**

The doctor ducks to the ground and leaps into the TARDIS like a cat, shuts the front doors behind him and leans on the closed doors as he waits for the shooting to start, but he is left confused when nothing happens.

**The Basement**

**"For as long as the doctor has been present," **the shell says to Gunner's mum, **"your inner dalek has become more active than ever."**

"The doctor is an enemy of all of us," Gunner's mum says.

**"Perhaps if the doctor was kept alive, that would encourage you to proceed with the plan."**

"But what if he succeeds in stopping us?" Gunner's mum asks.

**"He will not if we monitor his movements and keep him at bay."**

Gunner reaches into his pocket for his gun, but soon remembers that he left it upstairs. He then spots a weapon on the floor to his right that looks like the weapon that came out of his mum's hand. He grabs it by the sphere shaped handle, stands up and jumps out from behind the dalek shell and points the gun at his mother who spots him.

"What are you doing down here?" she asks.

"I had to know " Gunner says, "what happened upstairs was not natural. And my meeting the doctor has made that clear to me. I had to come down here to find out what you've been doing that's so secret and why it involves me being _preserved_."

**"You have encountered the doctor?" **the shell asks, turning it's dome so that the satalite dish is pointing at Gunner, pointlessly as it cannot see through it.

"And what that thing is," Gunner finishes, nodding at the dalek shell, still pointing the beam distributor at his mother.

"You wouldn't shoot me, Gunner," Gunner's mum says.

"Wouldn't I?" Gunner asks.

"I'm your mother."

"No," Gunner says, "you're not my mum, you're an unnatural... I don't know what."

"I am your mother, Gunner."

"Oh yeah?" Gunner asks, "then what does that make me? What am I?" This makes Gunner think. "What _am _I?" he asks again, lowering the gun slightly as his hurricane of ideas floods his head.

**The Alleyway**

The doctor opens the front TARDIS doors and cautiously exits, looking from left to right at the gangsters who seem frozen in the position that they were in when they were going to shoot him. The doctor closes the door behind him and approches the leading gangster.

"Dalek puppets by the look of it," the doctor says. "What changed your minds?"

"Daleks do not answer to enemies," the leading gangster growls.

"You don't have to. Look what I just made." The doctor holds up what looks like a silver pen with a diamond crystal on top. "I found this pen in one of the bins, cleaned it up and wired it up with sonic technology." The doctor points the sonic at the dalek eye of the leading gangster with the diamond crystal at the end. The doctor twists the top half of the pen with his thumb and his index finger, making a bright silver light shine through the crystal, sending lightwaves out all around it. The strongest lightwave comes out at the front of the crystal as the sonic tech shines scans the dalek eyelight through the light and a high pitched buzzing sound it makes. "Isn't it beautiful how it shines?" the doctor says, looking at the lightbeams on the walls around him. To him, they look like stars. The doctor pulls the crystal away from the dalek eyelight, making the buzzing sound stop and then he twists the top of the pen the other way, making the light switch off. He then points the crystal at the top of the pen at his eye and looks through it, reading the scanned information that the sonic tech inside the pen shows him. "You've been ordered to stop. You have a leader. And I think I know who it is."

**The Basement**

"What am I?" Gunner asks again.

"You are my son," his mother says. "Let me show you." With that, Gunner's mother's eyes glow a bright blue glow that shines on Gunner. As he rubs his eyes effected by the light, his mother operates the computer, not bothering to notice on the screen that the doctor is gone. When Gunner finds himself able to see again, he looks at his mother who puts an image of Gunner on the huge computer screen. The image of Gunner changes from an image of his external appearance, to an image of the inside of his body, his skeleton, his nerves and his organs, everything about him is organic. Gunner notices that for some reason, half of the image is red.

"What does the red mean?" he asks.

"The red represents the dalek half of your DNA," Gunner's mum says, "the clear image represents the human half of your DNA."

"So I'm half human and half... dalek?" Gunner asks, "how does that work."

"Because I was married to you dad," Gunner's mum says. "I was a sleeper agent. I didn't know what I was doing."

"You never told me what happened to him when he died," Gunner says, fearing the worst.

"Collateral damage," Gunner's mum says, "I had to dispose of it and him as a simple out of the blue divorce would not do."

Gunner swallows. "Did you murder him?" he asks, "like you murdered that police officer?"

"I did," Gunner's mum says, making Gunner's heart skip a beat.

**The Alleyway**

The doctor makes it to the other end of the cable that is still plugged into the power box. The doctor pulls out his new sonic screwdriver from his trouser pocket and points the diamond end of it at the power box and scans it with the light beams and the high pitched buzz. He then takes it out and looks into the diamond to read the information he has scanned.

"Dalek technology, feeding into one of these houses," the doctor says. "That's why the TARDIS took so much, dalek tech is more advanced than human tech. I wonder what they get in the bill."

The doctor scans the power box with his sonic again, and then exits the alleyway. As he waves his sonic screwdriver around, he notices that there aren't any cars about. The pitch of the buzzing of his sonic lowers as he points it at a half of the street to the right, then as he spins it to the other half of street to the left, the buzzing gets higher and the doctor traces what he is scanning to the house literally around the left corner from the end of the alleyway.

**The Basement**

Gunner grips the beam distributor in his hand and lifts it again and holds his position as he persistently points it at his mum.

"If I didn't have the guts before," Gunner says, "I have now."

"That weapon cannot be operated without the control of a dalek shell.

Gunner's eyes glance at the shell he was hiding behind, then at the mid section where the wires are inserted. He leaps towards the shell and yanks the wire out of the right side slot farthest away from him and stabs the sphere shaped handle of the beam distributor into the slot and takes hold of it, forcing the shell which is now in control of it to aim it at Gunner's mum, wrapping his other arm around the back of the shell.

"I take it that _this_ is a dalek shell," Gunner says.

"My controller won't strike me," Gunner's mum says.

"If it doesn't," Gunner says, trying to think of a threat to make... "I'll... dismantle it."

"Then you'll have no other way of killing me," Gunner's mum says.

"How do you know?" Gunner asks, smirking cunningly at his mother who squints her eyes at Gunner.

**The Front Yard**

The doctor knocks at the door, then stands on the doorstep, waiting for someone to respond. When nobody responds and the doctor becomes too impatient to wait any longer, he lifts his sonic screwdriver up to eye level and twists the top of it so that the sonic light shines through the crystal. He points the crystal end of the sonic at the keyhole, making the sonic screwdriver buzz. The buzzing sound gets high pitched as the doctor turns it in front of the keyhole as if he is unlocking the door which he does.

The doctor puts the sonic screwdriver back in his trouser pocket and opens the front door to enter the house. He closes the door behind him and enters the living room. He has a good look around until his eyes fix on a huge pile of paperwork on the living room counter. He looks through it to see what it all is, to find out that all of it is paperwork on cars that have been bought.

"No cars in the street and the daleks have bought loads of them," the doctor thinks out loud, "how does it all fit with the gravity disturbance?" The doctor gets down on his hands and knees and puts his ear to the floor. He squints his eyes as he hears something. "Whatever is causing the gravity beam is seems to be in a basement under this house." The doctor is about to get up, but his eyes fix on the pistol under the sofa. The doctor crawls towards the sofa and reaches his long arm under the sofa and reaches for the pistol and drags it out. The doctor stands up and puts the pistol in his pocket and looks around for something else and his eyes fix on the open basement door.

**The Basement**

**"Release me!" **the shell raves at Gunner, trying to shake him off of it, but Gunner just tightens his grip.

"Gunner," Gunner's mum says, "you don't understand..."

"Don't tell me I don't understand," Gunner says, "because I do: you're a murderer."

"This was not meant to be a typical dalek advance of destruction," Gunner's mum says, "but the plan went wrong and I have to make up for my mistakes."

"By murdering my father?" Gunner asks.

"Yes," Gunner's mum says, "but that's not all. I have become accustom to the entire human race. The only way I can clense myself of this human sickness is if I, assisted by my controller destroy the human race to fully awaken my dalek sleeper."

"I thought you were dalek puppets," the doctor says as he enters the room.

**"Who was that? Who spoke?"**

"Doctor," Gunner's mum hisses at the doctor.

"Doctor!" Gunner exclaims with excitement at the doctor.

**"Doctor!" **the shell growls, anger rising in it's electrinic voice. Gunner feels the shell's power over the gunstick overcoming his own strength as it twitches to the left to qim ag the doctor. The strength then becomes too much for even Gunner's strength and the gunstick forces its way out of his grip and aims at the doctor. The doctor runs straight into the room as the dalek shell blasts a bright blue energy beam in his direction, but misses. The gunstick follows the doctor's scent as he runs towards the computer where he stands his ground.

"I'm in front of the computer," the doctor says, "shoot me and I'll move out of the way and that'll be your computer destroyed and as you're blind judging by how your eyestalk has been replaced by a satellite dish, you'll not be more careful how you shoot."

**"The dalek defence tactic when blinded is to exterminate until a target is hit."**

"Only when it's accidental," the doctor says, "and I don't think this was an accident. From the look of this cable attached to the slot for your sensor arm, the one detatched from the slot for your gunstick, the satelite dish where your eyestalk should be and the cables attatched to your head, you must be controlling something. Not her!" he points at Gunner's mum, "because like I said, I thought she was a dalek puppet, turns out that she's a dalek sleeper agent. Davros must've worked very hard to create a human exoskeleton for your bubbling mutant squid for a brain. So if you're a controller as Gunner's mum said then what are you controlling if not a squad of dalek puppets?"

**"I control the plan."**

"But there's something else," the doctor says, "That satelite dish and those cables connected to the floor, what are they for?"

Gunner grabs hold of the dalek gunstick again and forces the dalek shell to aim it at his mother.

"Gunner," the doctor ways, "don't do this."

"Why not?" Gunner asks, "that woman murdered my father and is robbing me of my life. Imagine if you were 18 and denied of your freedome, doctor."

"I was 180 when I was your age, in time lord years," the doctor says, "I was just a baby when I was 18. 1 year old and 8 months in human terms."

"How old are you now?" Gunner asks.

"5,000 years old," the doctor says.

"500 in human years I guess," Gunner says.

**"You are way past your time, doctor."**

"You should know," the doctor says, "your emperor watched as my life was saved on trenzalore when and where I was meant to die naturally at the age of 2,000."

"200 in human years?" Gunner buts in.

"If I'd have spent my past lives more responsibly," the doctor says to the dalek shell, "I'd be a million years old by now. In human years. I can't even imagine the age I'd be in time lord years. Anyway, back to this, what's with the gravity disruption in the area? And why did it take me from the vortex?"

"The daleks have come to Earth on many occasions," Gunner's mum says, "it has become a favorite of ours."

The doctor scoffs. "Which would explain invading it on multiple occasions, trying to destroy it, moving it to the medusa cascade and then trying to fly it to Skaro which by the way happens in one hundred and fourty four years from now."

"Mere rashonal dalek forces of habbit," Gunner's mum says, "until we had time to think about the Earth and it's area compaired to our own."

"What's wrong with the fifth galaxy?" the doctor asks.

"The occupation has become too much," Gunner's mum says, "the ratings of landings on skaro has increased. This interupts our government meetings. We need somewhere issolated and Earth's position is suitable to our likings whichnis why we deployed the gravity beam."

"You're going to pull Skaro to Earth," the doctor says, "if you succeed, the Earth and skaro will collide, bith planets will be destroyed!"

"And they will reform," Gunner's mum says, "as one planet."

"Killing the entire human race in the process," the doctor says. "If the gravity beam reaches into the vortex, when in Skaro's timeline does it reach?"

According to records I have read in the files at my government occupation," Gunner's mum says, "a day before the destruction of Skaro by it's aun turned supernove by the hand of omega, a destruction you caused, doctor.

"So, why haven't you done it, yet?" the doctor asks

"Apparently," Gunner says, "she's grown in effection to the humans. Doesn't explain murdering my father, though."

"I told you," Gunner's mum says, "it is a mercy killing."

"A dalek sleeper agent at war with the human who never was, is it?" the doctor asks.

"Correct," Gunner's mum says.

"That shouldn't bother a dalek," the doctor says, "what is it with you? Your son who you didn't kill when you killed his dad?"

"He is the preservation," Gunner's mum says.

"For what?" the doctor asks.

"Gunner was a mistake who came with a way to fix the mistake," Gunner's mum says, "The dalek half of his essence is required."

"Something to do with how I'm half human, half dalek?" Gunner asks.

"Correct," Gunner's mum says.

"And what about the cars?" the doctor asks, "the cars that have gone missing from the street and the ones you have bought. What's that?"

"What Gunner is to be preserved for," Gunner's mum says.

"I'm sorry," the doctor says, covering his eyes and forehead with his hands and letting them slide back down to his side, "non of this makes sense. I'm used to typical dalek stories, exterminate, pew, pew, daleks doing nothing but shooting and missing and me turning up to stop you, but this... it's like I'm back to meeting and stopping the daleks for the first time."

**"Which is why you will never defeat us," **the shell says.

The doctor blinks slowly and smiles with courage at the dalek shell and at Gunner's mum. "We'll see," he says. "Gunner, come with me."

With that, the doctor leaps away from the computer and towards the door. Gunner instantly releases the dalek and runs in front of it to follow the doctor.

"Don't shoot," Gunner's mum says to the shell as it aims it's gunstick at the doctor, but also at Gunner who is valuable to this plan.

**The Living Room**

The doctor and Gunner arrive at the top of the stairs and enter the living room. Gunner shuts the door behind them.

"What do we do?" Gunner asks the doctor.

"We've got to find where your mum keeps all of the cars she either steals or buys," the doctor says. "We've got to find out what the daleks are doing with them."

"And what I'm preserved for," Gunner adds.

"But we've got no lead," the doctor groans, "where do you hide a load of cars?"

"Isn't there a way in back down there?" Gunner asks.

"I didn't see one," the doctor says. "Wherever it is, it's only got one enterence and we need to find it. Wait, maybe if I rescan the power box, I could then scan around for dalek technology which would possibly lead us to the enterence. Come on."

With that, the doctor and Gunner run towards the front door. The doctor opens it and leads the way out of the house, out of the front yard, around the corner and into the alleyway where the doctor scans the power box with his sonic screwdriver.

"What is that?" Gunner asks the doctor.

"My new sonic screwdriver," the doctor says as he waves it around. The buzzing sound is low pitched as he scans around the street, but the the pitch gets higher as the doctor points it at the alleyway.

"It's down there?" Gunner asks.

"It seems so," the doctor says, "watch out for dalek gangsters."

"They won't harm me," Gunner says, "not if I'm that precious to this plan of theirs."

"The dalek gangsters..." the doctor thinks, "of course, that's what the leading one meant when it said security. Thry're guarding the enterence. Come on."

With that, the doctor and Gunner walk into the alleyway. The doctor waves his sonic screwdriver around as they go deeper. The pitch gets high as he points it forwards and gets lower when he points it in other directions. As the doctor and gunner pass the TARDIS, the pitch of the buzz of the doctor's sonic screwdriver lowers.

"Wait," the doctor says as he stops, making Gunner stop with him. As they stand by the TARDIS, the doctor scans around. The buzzing stays low pitched as the doctor points the sonic screwdriver upwards, backwards, forwards, to the right and to the left, but the pitch rises as he points it downwards. "Eureka!" he raves.

"She drives the car down some kind of ramp?" Gunner says.

"Seems so," the doctor says, "brace yourself, we're going down." With that, the doctor points the sonic screwdriver downwards, twists the top half all the way so that the crystal sends out a sonic boom which makes the bottom of the ramp fall into the ground. The doctor and gunner who are at the end of the ramp are sent falling forwards as the ramp falls, then they fall forwards, to the floor below just before the end of the ramp falls to the floor. The TARDIS that was standing between the ground of the alleyway and the end of the ramp falls sidewards onto the ramp and slides down it and after it slides off of the edge, it and lands upright on the floor below.

The doctor and Gunner pick themselves up from the floor and brush themselves off as they look around.

"What is this place?" Gunner asks.

"Looks like a tunnel," the doctor says, looking down the tunnel, all the way to the corner fifty feet away from where they are.

"Leading to the answer to what my mum's been preserving me for?" Gunner asks.

"Yes," the doctor says. "Stay with me, mate. If we run into danger, I'm by your side. I can't promise everything will go well," the doctor says, "but I can promise you, as a teenage boy worth thirteen men and one woman or more, who has saved the eternity of space and time all his lives, that I will try my best to save your planet and you."

"Okay," Gunner says.

"Good," the doctor says and then, the two teenage boys high five. "Let's get a move on."

With that, the doctor twists the top of his sonic screwdriver to activate the light and the both of them journey into the tunnel. As they pass the corner, they don't notice the dalek gangsters standing at the top of the ramp.

**The Basement**

_"The doctor and the preservation have located the tunnels," _the leading gangster says through the comm system, _"the TARDIS has descended to the lower levels._"

"Approch the TARDIS," Gunner's mum says into the mike.

**The Tunnel**

"I obey," the leading gangster says, "approch the TARDIS," he says to his gang.

"We obey," the gangsters say and with that, they follow the leading gangster down the ramp and towards the TARDIS.

**The Basement**

"Now block all access to the TARDIS," Gunner's mum says into the mike.

**The Tunnel**

"I obey," the leading gangster says, "stand guard around the TARDIS," he says to his gang.

"We obey," the gangsters say and with that, they all stand in a circle around the TARDIS.

**The Basement**

"The doctor has no way of escape," Gunner's mum says.

**"Ensure that all goes according to plan and ensure once all of humanity are exterminated, that your dalek fully awakens and the doctor is exterminated."**

"I obey," Gunner's mum says. "I must have no mercy. Not even for my son."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	3. Episode 1 - The widow's Son - Part 3

**The Tunnel**

The doctor and Gunner walk around the last corner of the tunnel and continue walking into the darkness with only the sonic screwdriver's light shining through the crystal at the top as a source of light.

"I think this tunnel goes around that room in your basement," the doctor says to Gunner.

"Seems like it," Gunner says.

"How long has your mother been taking control of you and your curfew" the doctor asks.

"Not long before she murdered me dad," Gunner says.

"What was she like, before?" the doctor asks.

"We had a good relationship," Gunner says, "we had a good bond. I thought she loves me, before that all changed."

"No," the doctor says, "all that in the past was a lie, that woman was a dalek sleeper, running a dalek power house, it takes years worth of energy to power up a gravity beam and I know that, because it powered up my TARDIS. I do find it strange that she's had to pause the plan because she feels affectionate to the human race, a dalek should be stronger than that, unless it was something like a memory that her human self could not let go of."

"Why didn't you ask her?" Gunner asks.

"I didn't think of that, then," the doctor says.

The doctor and Gunner find themselves walking down another ramp. They hear a deep electronic heartbeat coming from the bottom which makes the doctor breathe in deeply.

"What's down there?" Gunner asks.

"I don't know," the doctor says, "but I think we could be walking into the heart of a dalek occupied death trap."

"You look scared, doctor," Gunner says.

"I'm always scared when I cross paths with the daleks," the doctor says. "We have a past, them and I."

"I got that impression," Gunner says.

"But, I can't let that get in my way," the doctor says. "I have to put an end to this once and for all."

"And wipe out the daleks?" Gunner asks.

"I wish," the doctor says, "but murder is not the option one should take." The doctor glances at Gunner and pulls out the pistol in his pocket. "Which is why I question your use of this gun, Gunner."

"How do you know that's mine?" Gunner asks.

"The daleks don't need it, they have weapons of their own," the doctor says, "beam distributors, what would they want with a primative bullet shooter? What would YOU want with it?"

"I bought it from a gun dealer under a subway," Gunner says, "I wanted to get rid of my mum so I could just live my life."

"No," the doctor buts in, shaking his head, "that is not the sollution."

"What else do I do?" Gunner asks.

The doctor struggles to think about this. "I don't know," he finally says.

"Then that's the only sollution," Gunner says. "What would you do?"

"Fly off in the TARDIS," the doctor says.

"I wish I could do the same," Gunner says, "I've nothing here now, nothing worth staying here for anyway."

"When all this is over," the doctor says, "maybe you could give it a go."

"Really?" Gunner says.

"Yep," the doctor says, "the history of Earth, the present future of Earth, the beauty and the entire universe. If you'd like to."

"Count me in," Gunner says.

"But first, let's get rid of this," the doctor says, throwing the pistol over his shoulder. "And let's put a stop to all this. Come on, Gunner."

With that, the doctor and Gunner head down the ramp, leaving the pistol behind.

**The Dalek Factory**

The doctor and Gunner arrive at the bottom of the ramp. The doctor looks up to find himself staring into the eye of a dalek. He pushes Gunner behind him and pulls his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and points it at...

"That's strange," the doctor says, looking at the dalek and at the line of possibly an endless amount of dalek shells, all of them built from the pieces of one car each, all of them different colours.

"They look different to the one upstairs," Gunner says.

"It seems your mum has been building an army of dalek shells out of all of the cars she has bought or stolen," the doctor says, before looking through the car windows under the dome to look at the brain inside which is built up from the car's systems. "A robot army of daleks rather than a genetic mutant brain in the shell."

"Their heads are open," Gunner says.

"So they are," the doctor says, also noticing this, before looking up at the roof. "That must be what that dalek upstairs is plugged into."

"What for?" Gunner asks.

"Possibly to charge these daleks up with it's energy cycle," the doctor says.

Gunner looks at the mid section of the dalek in front of him. "The dalek upstairs had two weapon slots," Gunner says, "this one only has the one."

"Looks like the exhaust pipe from the back of the car," the doctor says, "what's that meant to do, oil the targets?" The doctor notices something. "Hang on, look, bunsen burners all around the edge. Looks like they shoot oil and fires them up and burns their targets."

"That's grucum," Gunner says.

"That's the daleks in a nutshell," the doctor says, "or rather, a _metalshell_ if you think about it literally."

The doctor walks down the side of the line of daleks with Gunner following.

"What are you looking for?" Gunner asks.

"A secondary control panel," the doctor says, "if I can take control before these daleks are completed, I could set them to self destruct and then worry about the gravity beam."

**The Tunnel**

Gunner's mum approches the ramp, but stops beside Gunner's pistol. She leans down and picks it up to look at it. She then looks at the palm of her hand and watches as her beam distributor rips through the skin and pokes out of her hand. She the proceeds down the ramp with her weapin and Gunner's gun.

**The Dalek Factory**

After a fifteen minute walk along the queue of daleks, the doctor and Gunner arrive at the back of the room where in the centre of a circle of controls, is a large pole which widens at the top so that it forms a dome over the circle of controls. In front of the pole is a spare control panel.

"Does this control the daleks?" Gunner asks, looking at the control panel in front of the pole.

"Yep," the doctor says, before walking round to the other side of the pole, feeling it with the fingers of both his hands to sense the firm vibration.

"And what do these control?" Gunner asks, looking at the controls around the pole.

"The controls for this pole here," the doctor says, "the gravity beam generator."

"How does it work?" Gunner asks, "other than sending out a gravity beam into space, what does it do to do so?"

"You wouldn't understand," the doctor says, "as much as this is ninty-nine percent an understatement, the most simple enough explaination I can give you about it that you'll understand is that it stabs itself into the planet, combines the atoms of it and the planet which takes years and then latches onto the gravity and when it's ready, with these controls, you get to control the gravity through this chimney. The daleks have increased it to reach into the time vortex and latch onto skaro in the future." The doctor notice Gunner sta ding at the other side of the pole, staring down at the floor. "Are you alroght?"

Gunner leans down and picks something up with his index finger and thimb.

"Look what I've just found," he says.

"If it's a penny, give it to me and you'll have good luck for the rest of your life," the doctor says.

"It isn't a penny," Gunner says, before presenting what he has picked up to the doctor. "It's my dad's wedding ring."

"He threw it off when he found out about me," comes the voice of Gunner's mum from where the doctor and Gunner came from. The two teenage boys turn to look and see Gunner's mum standing in front of the dalek at the back of the queue, staring directly at Gunner. "He told me he hated me and that's why I killed him. Our bond was lost and that moment, I replaced the human I thought I was. And now, it seems that Gunner and I are near that same fate, but this time, I think it should be discussed." Gunner's mum throws Gunner's pistol to Gunner who catches it. He grabs it by the handle and looks up at his mother who holds up her arm to show the palm of her hand and aim her beam distributor at him.

"I thought he was preserved," the doctor says, standing between Gunner and his mum, looking into the eyes of Gunner's mother. "For this. What happened to all that?"

"I will make it a choice," Gunner's mum says. "Either Gunner murders me as he plans to do so and I kill him so we will always be with one and other, or not and I take him back to the controller where his dalek essence can be extracted and inserted into the computer brains of my army of extinction drones behind me."

"And then what?" the doctor asks, "he lives the rest of his life among daleks where he'll be no further use to the daleks who'll kill him?"

"I'll protect him," Gunner's mum says, "as I have done, all my life, protect my son who I love."

"Daleks have no concept of love," the doctor says, "then again, something to do with Gunner has caused your human self to get stuck in your soul. I don't get how it could make you feel mercy for the whole of humanity, though."

"Don't tell me I don't love my mum, doctor," Gunner's mum snaps at the doctor, "I've loved him since the day I was born."

"The day he was born?" the doctor asks, thinking for a moment. "A dalek who thinks she's a human, creating and falling in love with a new life that she created with the human she fell in love with. You saw the miracle of creating a life and that reflected on your feelings for the entire human race and made you more mentally human than you should have been, more human than dalek."

"You are right," Gunner's mum says.

"All this is an unnecessary delay," the doctor says, gesturing at the queue of daleks. "The human self of you is stalling for time because when dalek self of you woke up, you saw ME in the memory of the daleks, the doctor, the time lord who has always turned up and has always beaten the daleks."

"Yes," Gunner's mum says. "Doctor, I knew you'd come." She then glares at the doctor. "I knew you'd come to stop us, but it's no use. The controller was right and so were you, this is unnecessary. Skaro and Earth must comnine."

"Then why aren't you doing it?" the doctor asks, not wanting an answer. "Because the human self stops you. You are outnumbered, the dalek you I mean. The human you is winning, keeping the dalek you from destroying her precious world. Skaro is of no sentimental value to the dalek you, not because you don't have relatives to love, but because you hate everything. _She_ loves Gunner who loves her back."

"No I don't," Gunner snaps, cocking his gun. "She kept me prisoner, robbed me of my teenage life and preserved me for this."

"The dalek her preserved you for this," the doctor says to Gunner, "but think of why the human her would preserve you. It wasn't her fault you were kept prisoner for this, but think of your childhood for a moment. Never mind your dad, no disrespect to him, but block him out and don't worry about what your mother turned out to be, don't think about that, just think about quality time that you and your mum have spent with each other. All the good times." Gunner thinks back to his childhood, thinks of things he has done, growing up with her raising him and smiles as he does so. "Make it real around you," the doctor says, "make it easy for your mum to do so as well." The doctor turns to look back at Gunner's mum who starts to smile as she lowers her arm. "You remember it, don't you " the doctor says to her, "raising your son, learning how precious he is and through that, learning how precious the whole of humanity is."

"Humanity..." Gunner's mum says, before glaring again. "...were a distraction."

"Yes," the doctor says, "they distracted you from the true evil within who has no right to be true."

"No right at all," Gunner's mum says.

"YOU have the right to be true," the doctor says, "the human you became, the human who created another human and through that, became more human and fell in love with the entire human race."

"Fell in love with... him," Gunner's mum says, thinking about Gunner's father, "before he told me he hated me."

"You still love him and you grieve for him," the doctor says, "you don't hate him as he said he hated you. He hated the dalek you and the dalek you hated him."

"I still love him," Gunner's mum says, smiling. Gunner lowers his pistol and approches his mother to give her the ring that belonged to his father.

"And he loves you," Gunner says, "so do I. The doctor has helped me to figure my feelings out."

Gunner's mum looks down at the pistol. "Explains you wanting to murder me."

"That was before I met the doctor," Gunner says, "before he led me to believe in the unnatural which led me to here, to seeing you not from the dalek who imprisoned me to use the dalek half of me to activate your army here, but to the human who raised me and loved me to make me better than what I am today which is what the dalek nearly lead me to." Gunner looks down at his pistol which he drops to the floor

Gunner's mum looks down at her hand as the beam distributor retreats back into her hand. The two then finds themselves looking into each other's eyes as they decide their fate. The doctor stands in front of the gap between the mother and son and glances at both of them as they think.

"What will it be?" the doctor asks.

"I must hack into my sleeper's memories so I can shut down the machine over there and destroy the daleks that I have created," Gunner's mum says, but then thinks. "But then what? I continue living as two people?"

"And so do I," Gunner says, looking at the doctor. "Can something be done?"

Gunner's mum thinks and smiles to herself. "Yes," she says, "once again, I make use of something that shouldn't have happened."

"What?" the doctor asks.

"Transfer the dalek part of Gunner to the daleks down here," Gunner's mum says.

"That's what we don't do," the doctor says.

"As long as we get back down here in time to set these daleks to self destruct," Gunner's mum says. The doctor thinks about this for a moment, the nods. "It's risky," he says, looking at the long queue of daleks. "But worth a shot."

With that, Gunner's mum approches the controls around the pole and starts operating the controls.

"What'll happen when that thing deactivates?" Gunner asks the doctor.

"It'll crumble and fill the hole it dug," the doctor says.

Gunner's mum pulls the last lever, causing all of the controls to shut down. The doctor, Gunner and his mum watch as the pole crumbles and falls into the hole it dug, leaving only the controls.

"Come on," Gunner's mum says to the doctor and Gunner, before leading them back down the side of the queue of daleks.

"Where are we going?" Gunner asks.

"Back to the basement," Gunner's mum says. "Where you shall be drained of your dalek self."

"Wait, what about you?" Gunner asks.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Gunner's mum says.

The doctor can't help but worry for Gunner's mum. "There may be no other side to this bridge that we can cross over to," he says, making Gunner worry.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Episode 1 - The Widow's Son - Part 4

**The Tunnel**

The doctor, Gunner and his mum pass the last corner where they find themselves approching the ramp and the TARDIS guarded by the dalek gangsters. Gunner's mum stops in front of the doctor and Gunner. She then raises her arm and shows the palm of her hand as her beam distributor pokes out of it. She then shoots the leading gangster first, killing him as he falls to the ground. The other four instantly notice, but Gunner's mum blasts and kills them all and with that, they continue their way, proceeding up the ramp, up the alleyway, around the corner, through the front door of Gunner and his mum's house and down the stairs leading to the basement.

**The Basement**

"Controller," Gunner's mum says as she approches the dalek shell which points it's gunstick at her.

**"You have failed," **the electronic voice growls.

"No," Gunner's mum says, "I have won."

Gunner's mum grabs the shell's gunstixk and yanks it out, before plugging the cable that Hunner removed from it back into it.

**"What are you doing?"**

"I am saving my son," Gunner's mum says, before laying Gunner down on one of the beds.

"What's going to happen?" Gunner asks, watching as Gunner's mum plugs tubes into him.

"These tubes will extract the dalek essence from your DNA," Gunner's mum says.

"And while we're here," the doctor says, scanning the huge computer controls with his sonic screwdriver, "I'd best put the power used to feed the gravity beam which is no use to you back in my TARDIS." The doctor pushes a knob forwards causes the lights to flicker as the house is drained of it's power.

**"You realise that once the dalek essence of the descendant is extracted, the dalek drones will activate and there will be no way of reaching the control panel."**

"Yes," Gunner's mum says, looking at the doctor who just smirks observantly at the dalek.

"I thought they were programmed to invade the Earth and kill the humans before they run out of charge," the doctor says. "As well as being controller of the plan, I'm guessing by the look of the satellite dish where your eyestalk should be, that you also control those daleks downstairs as a hive mind?"

**"Daleks do not answer to enemies."**

"I don't expect you to," the doctor says, before pulling his sonic screwdriver from his pocket and shining the light through the crystal at the satellite dish. "Because this can tell me. And you do control those daleks as a hive mind." The doctor raises his eyebrows at his sonic screscrewdriver. "Clever. You've electrified the dish as a defence mechanism. I can't remove it."

**"You will fail in your plan, doctor. You will be exterminated."**

"What's the point any more?" the doctor asks, "you've not got your gravity beam any more, skaro's about to be destroyed and nothing's going to change."

**"At least the daleks can fulfil their purpose: the extermination of humanity."**

"If they exterminate us first," the doctor says. "You should realise by now, no matter what you try, I've always been there to stop you, even in my most weakest conditions, even when I've recently regenerated."

**"And you believe will stop us this time?"**

"I KNOW I will," the doctor says. "Gunner's mum beat hate with love and that's exactly what I do: I defeat the daleks who I hate for the universe who I love."

**"Circumstances can change. The past is a distraction from the present which is yet to be seen."**

"I've seen the future," the doctor says, "even in in the twenty secind century when you invade the Earth, you fail, because I arrive to stop you."

**"Then we shall pray to Skora that one day, in an influx point in time, we have the honour of exterminating you, doctor."**

"And who's Skora?" the doctor asks.

**"The true god of the daleks**"

"Maybe he loves me," the doctor, "or you're just praying to a deamon who doesn't exist."

**"Daleks do not pray to something that is not real. We follow facts to truth."**

"And what proof do you have that proves he exists?" the doctor asks.

**"When Davros created the dalek sleepers, Skora never appeared to bring life to her.** **And he always comes when a dalek is born and always returns to guide us to the afterlife when the daleks die."**

"As I've been there to stop you?" the doctor asks, "I've never seen him."

**"You wouldn't."**

"Because I'm not dalek?" the doctor asks.

**"Because he coexists in you.**"

"I beg your pardon?" the doctor asks.

**"You guide us to our death and Skora leads us through the rest of way."**

"Doctor," Gunner's mum calls, snapping the doctor out of his thoughts as he turns to look. "The process has started." The doctor notices as a blue glow travels out of Gunner through the pipes, along the cables on the roof, into the dome of the dalek and through the pipes leading down to the dalek factory and into the dalek drones' computer brains.

"That's how it works," the doctor exclams, "you don't share your energy cycle with the drones downstairs, you transmit Gunner's dalek essence into their brains."

**"Correct."**

"It feels good," Gunner says, "as if I could never be angry again. Mum, I love you."

"I love you too, son," Gunner's mum says.

"As soon as we get this done, Gunner," the doctor says, "you need your name changing."

**"The dalek essence is transmitted," **the shell says as the doctor and Gunner's mum removes the pipes from him after his dalek essence is extracted. **"You will fail."**

"We'll see," Gunner's mum says to the shell, before she, Gunner and the doctor run out of the room and up the stairs.

**"Drones, activate!"**

**The Alleyway**

Gunner and his mother lead the way into the alleyway. The doctor stops and unplugs the cable from the power box and carries it back to the TARDIS.

**The Dalek Factory**

Gunner and his mother enter the room as the dalek drones begin to awaken one by one.

"We'll never get out of this," Gunner says.

"But at least we'll have ended what I started," Gunner's mum says and with that, shd leads Gunner into the room a d the two of them run along the line of awakening dalek drones.

Gunner hears the distant sound of the TARDIS disapearing and looks behind, then stops running as he notices something.

"Where's the doctor?" Gunner asks.

"He's gone," Gunner's mum says, also noticing this. "He's left us."

**"Exterminate!" **the dalek beside Gunner exclaims as it turns to face him. Gunner's mum grabs Gunner by the arm and yanks him away from the dslek as it spits oil through the exhaust pipe which turns to fire as the bunson burner burns it. This creates a barrier of fire between them and the exit.

"There's no time," Gunner's mum says, "come on!"

With that, Gunner and his mum run away from the blockaid of fire as the daleks behind them turn and shoot fire at them, but miss each time.

**"EXTERMINATE!!!"**

**"EXTERMINATE!!!**"

**"EXTERMINATE!!!"**

A dalek in front of Gunner and his mother shoots fire aat the both of them, but Gunner jumps over the line of fire as his mother slides under it. They then continue to dodge the fire of the daleks until they reach the control panel. Gunner's mum quickly presses the buttons of the controls as Gunner stands by her, raving, "hurry up, hurry up, hurry up," as the daleks slowly turn to face them.

**The Basement****"**

**Exterminate them! Exrerminate them all!!!"**

**The Dalek Factory**

"Now all I have to do is pull this lever," Gunner's mum says out loud as she grabs the lever, before noticing that Gunner standing in front of her is in the line of fire of the dalek behind him.

**"You will both be exexterminated!"**

Gunner's mum pushes Gunner out of the way and stands where he was and there, the dalek in front of her shoots oil at her which is burnt and set on fire. The fire burns through Gunner's mum's clothes as she stands there and burns.

"No!" Gunner screams, before leaping towards the control panel and pulling the lever.

**The Basement**

**"Alert! Alert! Self destruct triggered!!!" **The dalek shell quivers as the inside of it burns up.

**The Dalek Factory**

Gunner turns to watch as all of the daleks, all the way down to the other end of the room quiver and rave as they burn from the inside.

**"Self destruct triggered!!!"**

**"Self destruct imminent!!!"**

Gunner shuts his eyes and stands there with his mother burning on the floor in front of him as he waits to die in the middle of the crossfire with no safe way out.

**The Basement**

**"Self destruct in five rells!!!"**

**The Dalek Factory**

Gunner inhales through his nose and squeezes his eyes shut.

**"Five..."**

**"Four..."**

**"Three..."**

A trumpeting sound fills the air around Gunner as he finds himself standing in the middle of a whirlwind.

**"Two..."**

**"One..."**

Nothing...

Gunner opens his eyes to find himself standing in the police box, in front of the front doors where through the windows, a yellow light shines brightly, before fading away to blackness.

The back doors behind Gunner open, making the buzzing noise as it does so and the doctor, now wearing a black holdie, black jeans and a dark grey coat joins Gunner's side.

"Where's your mum?" he asks, causing Gunner to land his forehead on the window and cry.

"She's dead," he weeps, "one of them daleks killed her."

"I'm sorry," the doctor says.

Gunner inhales through his nose and calms himself down.

"You were right though, doctor," he says, "there was no other side to the bridge anyway. She couldn't extract her dalek essence because she was a true dalek."

"Where as you," the doctor says, "you are a true human."

"On my father's side," Gunner says, "dalek on my mother's side."

"I'm human on my mother's side," the doctor says, "I know how to feels. But you, you're no longer half dalek, that part of you is gone."

"That's the point," Gunner says, "it's like, without that dalek part of me, it's like my mother is not a part of me and... and I can't... miss her as a part of me."

"Maybe that's good," the doctor says, "there was no way of denying her true self, I told her there was to encourage her to stop the daleks."

"And you knew she'd die?" Gunner asks.

"I didn't know what would happen," the doctor says, "I just knew it would not end well. But, look what happened. Excuse me." Gunner backs away from the door as the doctor pushes it open to show him the Earth. Gunner looks down at the Earth and stares at it with amazement. "The human she pretended to be beat the daleks and look at the Earth now. Still there and not Skaro."

"Yes," Gunner says, smiling at the sight of Earth. "My home is safe."

"The home world of the humans," the doctor agrees.

"Where I have nowhere to go," Gunner says, "where I'd live as a miserable orphan who everyine hates because his name is Gunner."

"The invitation is still open, Noah," the doctor says to Gunner.

"That's not my name," Gunner says.

"It is now, Noah," the doctor says. Gunner smiles at him and they both fist bump each other

"And what's the invitation?" Gunner... Noah asks the doctor.

"Do you want to travel with me?" the dictor asks, "to see more sights like this." He gestures at the Earth. "To see the past, the present and the future of Earth and the universe."

"I said it before and I'll say it again," Noah says, "count me in!!!"

With that, the doctor pulls the door shut and leads Noah through the back door, into the corridor and then the console room where Noah looks in amazement at every inch of the room.

"It's bigger than I thought it was," NoH says.

"Even bigger," the doctor says, "I'll give you a tour of the TARDIS another time, but now, where do you fancy going first?"

"I'm not sure," Noah says, struggling to think.

"Well," the doctor says, "what's one of your favorite subjects? I'll take you on a trip based on it."

"I like... music," Noah says.

"Well then," the doctor says, before operating some controls on the control panel operating the TARDIS's flight and then pulling the lever which causes the TARDIS to shake as it flies to the time vortex. "Next stop: the 1980s!"

**THE END OF** **THE WIDOW'S SON**

**Next Chapter:** **EPISODE 2 - THE 1980S SIEGE - PART 1**


End file.
